Happy New Year
by AlexForrest5
Summary: What if Luke and Noah had gotten to have their perfect first time on New Year's Eve? WARNING: strong sexual content. A story from a few years ago that I'm now uploading here. Hope you enjoy my work - feedback is super-appreciated, including constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

With a giddy smile, Luke stands on tiptoe to share the traditional kiss with his boyfriend, as balloons and confetti drop down on the crowd from Metro's ceiling.

"So that's midnight," Noah observes the obvious, having to raise his voice slightly so Luke might hear him over all the noise. "And our cue to get out of here," he adds with a suggestive raise of his eyebrow, "Don't you think?"

"What," Luke asks playfully, "To find someplace more private?" He's reminded of himself telling Noah the same thing, in the same place, a year ago. As he confessed to Noah in Old Town, his feelings haven't changed since. Oh heck, they did… Luke is that much more in love with this man now.

"I think I've got the perfect place in mind," Noah agrees, and the two join hands as they begin to leave the club. Luke starts to feel the excitement coursing through him, like fireworks at the pit of his stomach… after yearning for it for so long, '_the_ night' has finally arrived. They were finally going to do this.

As they head out to Noah's truck, Luke is only half listening while Noah explains that his roommate is away and only coming back in a couple of days - therefore, Noah's dorm room is all theirs tonight. All his brain is capable of processing at the moment is that this is really going to happen.

They arrive at the dorm room surprisingly fast, Noah turning on the light and tossing his jacket aside after they enter. Luke's eyes soon find Noah's bed, and he almost does a double take when he realizes that there are rose petals spread all over the bed sheet. He glances at Noah with a surprised smile.

"I know I said these wouldn't be in my movie," Noah sweetly shrugs, "But I guess you were right… I'm a closet romantic in the end of the day."

Then he sets to lighting the half dozen vanilla-scented candles Luke hadn't even realized were there, placed in several spots across the room. Luke can do nothing but watch in awe as his boyfriend proceeds to dim the lights.

Noah next steps over to the CD player on his desk, pops a disc in it and hits Play. A slow, romantic song begins playing; Luke thinks it sounds familiar, but the last thing occupying his mind right now is what song or album they're listening to, because Noah raises his eyes to meet Luke's and this – is - it.

He finds his breath caught in his chest as Noah takes several steps forward until their faces are almost touching. He remembers his own advice to Noah the last time they were about to do this: _just breathe_. Easier said than done.  
Especially when Noah's hands are on the collar of Luke's jacket and sliding it off, and then Noah's diving in for a kiss. It starts as slowly and tentatively as if it was their first kiss, the touch of Noah's lips almost ghostly, but it only takes a moment before Luke opens his mouth, ready for more. It's like he's been ignited; when Noah's tongue is dancing inside his mouth, it certainly feels like they're both on fire.

But Noah's clearly one for multi-tasking, and despite not breaking off the kiss for a millisecond, he manages to begin undoing the buttons on Luke's grey dress shirt. The good thing about button-down shirts, Luke realizes, is that you can remove them without pulling them over your head, which would require a pause in the kissing. Then, Noah's hands are roaming all over what's now bare skin, and damn if Luke isn't shivering for reasons that have nothing to do with January weather; quite the contrary.

He still has the presence of mind to deduce that Noah is far too dressed for his tastes, though. So now these are his hands loosening Noah's red tie and tossing it aside, before Noah's own dress shirt is unbuttoned and removed, and his white undershirt follows suit. And Luke can't help planting kisses all over his boyfriend's upper body, running his hands all over the gorgeous skin, before returning to Noah's lips. Somewhere between the kissing, they manage to kick off those pesky dress shoes, too (and even pull off their socks), and Luke almost stops amidst his own tongue exploring the wetness of Noah's mouth when he feels his belt being unbuckled, because _damn_. He decides against it, though, because multi-tasking really is the best idea right now.

When they're finally down to just their boxer briefs, Noah apparently decides that enough's enough, because he's gently shoving Luke in the general direction of the bed. Luke certainly has no objection to _that_ idea, and after pushing some of the rose petals off the mattress, he lies down on his back while his heart thunders against his chest. This only gets worse – or better, really – when Noah casually slides off his briefs before climbing on top of Luke, and he realizes he's seeing Noah fully naked for the first time; the brief glimpse he got in Branson, which embarrassed both of them more than anything, doesn't really count.

Luke only now notices that Noah looks as breathless as he himself feels. "God, Luke, you're so beautiful," he murmurs, sweeping Luke's hair away from his forehead while giving him the once-over, his voice so husky and filled with desire that Luke is practically reduced to delirium. He _feels_ delirious, that's for sure.

"So are you," is all Luke manages to breathe in response – it's simple, but it's the truth. Then Noah's kissing him fiercely, and again, he can't really concentrate on anything but the fire between them as his hands slide across Noah's shoulders to his upper back.

It's not long before Noah decides that Luke's mouth isn't the only part of him that deserves attention, however. He starts to suck and kiss his way down his boyfriend's neck, lingering on his Adam's apple. Luke can't help squeezing his eyes shut as Noah's covering every inch of his chest with kisses and taking each nipple in his mouth. His back's arching off the bed when he feels Noah continue the trail down to his stomach and dip his tongue in Luke's navel for good measure. He did try to keep his moans quiet at first, but now Luke suspects they're loud enough for half the campus to hear. And sweet Jesus, does he not care. _Oh, God_.

Then Noah's fingers are on the waistband of his briefs, gently tugging them down before adding them to the pile of clothes on the floor, and Luke gulps. Now_he's_ naked in front of Noah for the first time, and feeling all too self-conscious about it. When he feels Noah's hot breath at his groin, Luke truly thinks he might lose it.

Noah proceeds to lock eyes with him, his hands still on Luke's sides. "You ready?" he asks, sounding for the world like it's hard for him to even put two rational words together in the throes of this passion.

"Yeah," Luke gasps by way of replying, "But Noah, maybe we should… you know…"

It's awkward and he doesn't really know how to say it. But he doesn't feel comfortable asking Noah to go down on him just like that, either, especially on their first time.

Fortunately, Noah seems to understand and nods. He scrambles over to the nightstand, pulls out a pack of condoms from the top drawer and rips it open. Luke again feels light-headed when Noah gingerly places the condom on him. It's such an intimate gesture and he still can't quite believe that they're here, sharing it.

Then he's surrounded by Noah's mouth, and all thoughts, coherent or otherwise, fly out of the window. His eyes snap shut again, his back arches off the bed again, and he's moaning again – and louder – as he feels the heat engulf his cock. First Noah takes all of him, then he's sliding up and down and teasing Luke with little flecks of his tongue and _oh my God Noah…_ he must have fantasized about this hundreds of times – first with Kevin or other guys, then with Noah and Noah only - but he was now learning that nothing had ever come close to the real sensation. Luke's mind goes entirely blank on sync with a final guttural moan as he climaxes for what feels like for the first time in his life.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

div id="WPC-areaContainer?cellId=Happy+New+Year+%28Chapter+2%2F2%29" style="color: rgb(51, 51, 51); font-family: Arial, Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"  
div id="WPC-area?cellId=Happy+New+Year+%28Chapter+2%2F2%29saveType=page" class="WPC-editableContent" style="border: 0px; margin: 0px; padding: 1px 0px 0px 1px; overflow: visible; min-height: 300px;"For a while, Luke isn't really aware of anything except that he's lying in this bed with Noah's arms around him. His head is still spinning from the experience and feels like it will be for days. Things come into focus a little when Noah lifts his head from where he'd buried it in the pillow, removes Luke's condom and tosses it in the trash. Then he lies flat on his back next to Luke, and they lock eyes. br /br /"Wow," Luke says bashfully. br /br /"Wow," Noah agrees, and they laugh. Luke lays his head down on his boyfriend's shoulder, just taking a minute to recover. br /br /Then he tries to work up the courage to tell Noah what he wants next. The idea excites him – boy howdy, does it - but it scares him shitless at the same time. It's a big step to take and maybe they should keep it for another time… how do you really know if you're ready for something like this? For going all the way? br /br /But Luke knows. He is. He's ready, because he couldn't possibly love and trust Noah any more than he already does, and he knows Noah feels the same. He's ready to let Noah inside his body, in the same way he let him inside his soul so long ago. br /br /"Noah," he stutters, raising his head to focus on those crystal blue eyes, "I want you so bad… I wanna emfeel/em you…" br /br /He's still too damn embarrassed to go out and say it explicitly. He really hopes this discomfort goes away with time. But again, Noah seems to understand what Luke meant regardless. br /br /"Are you sure?" he asks significantly, looking slightly concerned. br /br /Luke nods nervously. "Yeah, I am." After a beat, he adds, "Do you have the, uh…?" br /br /He's starting to feel really grateful that it's not too difficult to understand his intent every time he trails off, because Noah proceeds to open the top drawer again and produce a tube of lube. Luke swallows. emAlways be prepared, right?/em br /br /When Noah's looking back at him, his features reveal even more concern. Luke realizes he's telegraphed his anxiety despite trying to appear calm, and looks away from Noah, uncomfortable. br /br /"We don't emhave/em to do this," Noah notes gently. br /br /"No, but I want to," says Luke earnestly, trying to build confidence as he goes. br /br /"God, Luke, so do I," Noah nervously chuckles, "but emare you sure?/em" br /br /Luke steels himself for a moment, and finally replies, "Yes." It's the truth. He's scared of the pain, and he's scared simply of the enormity of what they're about to do, but if he's ever been sure about anything in his life, it's this. br /br /So Noah goes about slicking up his finger, while Luke slowly spreads his legs for his boyfriend. He feels vulnerable like this, yet at the same time he knows it's Noah, and he has nothing to fear. br /br /Finally, Noah levels his gaze at Luke. "Uh, maybe you should turn over," he awkwardly suggests, "Make it a bit easier." br /br /"We're not doing this if I can't see you," Luke insists. He's getting good at this pretending-to-be-braver-than-he-actually-feels thing. br /br /"You're right," Noah mutters. "But remember… you have to tell me if it hurts, even a little bit, so I can stop." Luke gives him a wordless nod; his throat's gone dry, anyway. "Okay, here we go." br /br /And then Noah begins to slip his finger inside. Luke's breath audibly hitches; this feeling is new and strange and he doesn't really know how to handle it. br /br /Noah can tell. "It's alright," he says tenderly, reaching out to caress Luke's thigh, "Just take it easy." br /br /Luke presses his head against the pillow, tries to concentrate on slowly breathing in and out, on the calming effect of Noah's hand brushing against his thigh. As he relaxes, Noah begins to carefully insert his finger deeper, bit by bit. When it's all the way in, he starts sliding it in and out, gradually picking up the pace when he feels Luke's ready. Incredibly enough, Luke finds himself getting used to it… and then really enjoying it. br /br /"I'm gonna add another one," Noah says eventually. Luke readies himself before he feels two lube-slicked fingers inside, and quietly swears… it's getting pretty overwhelming. But he comes to realize that every time his muscles tense, Noah pauses, only continuing when he can tell Luke has adjusted to having him that deep inside. It's unfathomable how much Luke loves this man. br /br /Then three fingers… dammit… Noah's still going as slow as possible, but Luke is a bit terrified when he feels himself being stretched open like this, little moans of pain escaping his lips now. It burns, and if emthis/em is hard, it's kind of unnerving to think about what's coming next. br /br /Finally, Noah withdraws his fingers and opines, "I think this should do it." He then pours a generous amount of lube on his palm and coats his cock with it. Luke feels like he might pass out at any given moment, and grips the sheet for support. emTake it easy, just like he said./em br /br /When he's done with the lube, Noah retrieves another condom from the freshly opened pack and puts it on. He gently eases Luke's legs onto his shoulders, positioning himself between them. And then – looking just as anxious as Luke feels - he shoots his boyfriend one last look for confirmation. br /br /There he is, Luke realizes - about to lose his virginity to the handsome, shy intern who had walked into WOAK and his life a year and a half ago. Is he scared out of his mind? Yes. Is he going to let that stop him? No. He nods and squeezes his eyes shut. br /br /And then Noah begins to push inside. br /br /Luke lets out a sharp gasp of pain, because emwhat the hell/em? This hurts… it emreally/em hurts… it's too much, all at once, and he can't take it. He bites his lip desperately, because he doesn't want to stop, but damn, he can't continue. br /br /Noah freezes, not going any further; Luke catches a glimpse of his panicked face. For a beat, neither of them moves or even makes a sound. Then Noah lies across him, his arms sliding underneath Luke's body to take a reassuring hold of it, and his head laid down next to Luke's. "It's okay," he whispers in the other man's ear. br /br /And suddenly, when Noah says that, it emis/em. Luke feels his muscles begin to relax, until it doesn't hurt anymore. Noah continues to slide into him, careful not to go faster than Luke can take, until he's fully inside and Luke's mind is officially blown. br /br /He allows himself a pause to get used to this feeling, and to get his breathing in order, not that he really thinks that's going to last. Then his hands cup the back of Noah's head to pull him down for the neediest, most urgent, and most passionate kiss they've ever shared. br /br /And soon, Noah's sliding out of Luke, and then back in, and so forth. With every thrust, the sensation of having Noah inside him is becoming less intrusive, more natural; Luke starts to rise up and meet Noah with each thrust, all as his and Noah's tongues never separate. They start picking up and the pace and Luke tightens his muscles around Noah, just needing to feel him as much as possible. And before he knows it, the pain is completely gone… all that's left is this incredible feeling… the best feeling in the world. br /br /It's not long – or maybe it is, but he's so swept up in the experience that he really isn't paying any attention to time – before Luke can feel that he's close to the edge. As par for the course tonight, Noah seems to know what's going through Luke's mind, and his fingers find Luke's erection to wrap around it. Luke moans deeply into Noah's ear… as if he wasn't on sensory overload already. br /br /They go on for several more moments, and finally, the onslaught of sensations – Noah's wet tongue exploring his mouth, Noah's hand kneading his cock, and Noah sliding in and out of him – becomes too much, and Luke is crying out Noah's name as he comes and comes and comes. br /br /br /br /It's like he's floating through time and space, weightless, mindless. The feeling would be kind of scary, but Luke has an anchor… his Noah. As long as he has his arms wrapped tightly around Noah, he knows he'll never be lost. All he feels right now is bliss, and all he wants is for Noah to stay buried inside him forever… to never let this perfect moment go. br /br /Eventually, Noah does carefully pull out of him, and Luke starts to reconnect with reality. He watches as Noah discards the condom, and then opens the top drawer yet again to pull out a towel. emHe thinks of everything./em Noah cleans Luke and himself up with the towel, before grabbing his boxer briefs off the floor and wearing them. He offers Luke his own briefs, and Luke smiles at the gesture before pulling them on. They sit side by side, and Luke allows his head to perch on Noah's shoulder once more. br /br /Several moments pass in silence, while Luke gazes out of the window and sees that it's snowing; apparently, it has been for a while, because the campus is already covered in a white blanket. Luke thinks the snow might just be the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on. Okay, emsecond/em most beautiful… first place belongs squarely to something called 'Noah Mayer'. br /br /Then, Luke realizes something and makes a funny little noise. br /br /"What?" Noah wonders good-naturedly. br /br /Luke indicates the watch Noah had given him for Christmas just days before. "We were practically ripping off each other's clothes earlier, but we forgot this." He gives a light chuckle and removes it from his wrist, but pauses to turn it over and examine the engraving. emWorth the wait./em They grin at each other as Luke puts the watch aside. br /br /"So, Luke…" Noah starts, sounding uncertain, "Did I –" he changes his mind. "- was tonight everything you wanted it to be?" br /br /Luke just beams at his lover, and rests his forehead against Noah's. "Tonight was perfect… just like you." br /br /Noah beams back and kisses Luke, and it's not urgent like before, but a slow, soft kiss… they've got all the time in the world now. "I love you," Noah sweetly murmurs. br /br /Luke pecks him on the lips again and whispers, "I love you, too." br /br /Exhaustion eventually gets the better of them and they lie down, Noah pulling the covers over them, Luke instinctively cuddling into him like it's the most natural thing in the world. Maybe it is. br /br /Luke yawns in content, his head resting against Noah's torso, as he feels Noah's fingers running through his dark blonde locks. What a way to kick off 2009, he thinks. He has a feeling this year is going to be pretty damn awesome. br /br /He's almost asleep when he hears Noah call out, "Hey, Luke?" br /br /All drowsy, Luke gingerly lifts his head to look at Noah. "Yeah?" br /br /"Happy New Year." br /br /Luke just smiles happily at him. "Happy New Year, Noah." br /br /br /- End/div  
/div 


End file.
